Mon ange
by chaton weasley
Summary: Ils n'ont véçu qu'une vague relation et puis tout s'arrêta. Pour honorer la promesse à sa fille, Ginny va devoir reprendre contact avec Drago Malefoy, mais était-ce vraiment qu'une simple amourette
1. 1 La demande

**Et voilà, je me lance dans une nouvelle Drago et Ginny. Ca fait plus d'un an que je l'ai en tête depuis que j'ai entendu nolwenn leroy et elphie (star academy) chanter cette chanson.  
****J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

_**Mon ange**_

_Chapitre 1 : La demande_

-Entrez mademoiselle.

Ginny obéit et s'installa sur le siège que lui présentait le médecin.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, vous m'avez fait comprendre la dernière fois que vous n'aviez pas de temps à perdre avec ses futilités.

-Je vous écoute, le pressa-t-elle.

-C'est trop tard, on ne peut plus rien pour elle.

-Combien ?

-Un mois, deux mois si on continue le traitement mais pour cela elle doit rester ici jusqu'à la fin.

La rouquine que tout le monde pensait insubmersible se mit à pleurer.

-Qu'est ce que vous me conseillez ?

-Je n'ai jamais été dans votre cas et j'en remercie Merlin tous les jours mais si j'avais le malheur d'y être, je ferais tout pour la rendre la plus heureuse du monde.

Elle acquiesça avant de se lever et de quitter le bureau du médicomage. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, elle s'écroula en sanglot : comment allait-elle faire pour vivre sans elle. ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle rejoignit sa mère.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ?

-Elle va mourir. Mon bébé va mourir.

-Ma chérie, je suis désolée.

-Tu te rappelles de ce qui tu m'as dit quand j'étais adolescente. C'est pas aux parents d'enterrer leurs enfants c'est l'inverse.

Voyant que sa fille ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, Molly l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non, je … il faut que je trouve les mots pour lui expliquer, je ne veux pas lui mentir. Comment expliquer à mon bébé qu'il lui reste moins de deux mois à vivre.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Elle refusa, se leva et rentra dans la chambre de sa fille.

-Coucou mon cœur.

-Maman, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ca va ?

-Mmm, acquiesça-t-elle. Pourquoi tu es triste ?

-J'ai vu ton docteur.

-Je vais mourir c'est ça ?

Ginny éclata en sanglot avant d'acquiescer.

-Faut pas pleurer, murmura la fillette. Je vais rejoindre Harry.

-Vous ferez du Quidditch, souligna-t-elle.

-Et il me laissera tout le temps gagner.

Ginny se força à sourire.

-Je veux que tu sois heureuse ma chérie.

-Je le suis tout le temps, sauf quand j'ai ma thérapie, ça me rend malade et ça me fait pleurer.

-Ils vont arrêter, c'est promis. Tu désires autre chose.

-Je peux tout te demander ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-Tout ma chérie. Ordonne et j'obéirais.

-Tout tout tout ?

-Tout tout tout.

-J'aimerais voir mon papa.

Ginny regarda sa fille dans les yeux.

-Tu vas le voir. Je te le promets.

* * *

**Verdict ?**


	2. 2 Retrouvailles

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais il est encore très court mais je ne voulais pas tout vous mettre en une seule fois.**

**Je ne pourrais pas poster la suite immédiatement car je déménage, mais je vous promet de profiter de ce temps pour écrire la suite.**

**Biz**

**Chaton**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

Ginny se trouva devant l'important portail surplombé par deux serpents. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une jeune femme l'attendit sur le perron.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour Pansy.

-Bonjour Ginny.

-Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler ?

-Je vais voir s'il est disponible.

Pansy referma la porte, laissant Ginny sur le perron. Quinze minutes plus tard, le propriétaire des lieux lui ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite.

Ginny, qui avait baissé la tête, la releva et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu es papa. Elle s'appelle Alissa, elle a six ans.

-Et pourquoi me le dis-tu que maintenant ?

-Elle est malade, elle va mourir. Et son plus grand souhait serait de rencontrer son papa.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien.

-Elle est à Sainte Mangouste, tu peux aller la voir quand tu veux. Si tu ne le veux pas, je peux comprendre, c'est moi qui t'ai caché ma grossesse. Par contre, si tu souhaites que je ne sois pas présente pendant vos entrevues, je comprendrais.

Ginny s'apprêtait à quitter la demeure quand il la héla.

-Elle me ressemble.

-Elle n'a que tes qualités et oui elle te ressemble. J'espère que tu iras la voir.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Ginny s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se retourna.

-Drago ?

Le jeune homme la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu prendras la bonne décision.


	3. 3 La rencontre

**Désolee pour l'attente, mais avec mon déménagement, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi et puis j'ai du mal à écrire le moment difficile de cette histoire (je ne suis pas explicite mais tout le monde voit de quoi je parle)**

**Bonne lecture et à très vite**

**biz**

**chaton**

Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

Drago avait passé une nuit blanche, c'était la première fois qu'il passait une nuit sans dormir seul. D'habitude, il les passait au coté d'une jeune femme.

Quand il avait entendu Pansy se lever, il en avait profité pour prendre une douche rafraichissante : sa décision était prise.

Sachant qu'il y avait des horaires de visites, Drago décida d'y aller aux environs de 10h.

Quand il pénétra dans le hall du centre hospitalier, Drago alla demander de l'aide à l'accueil.

-Bonjour.

La standardiste, très intéressée par le nouveau venu, prit une voix sensuelle.

-Bonjour. Vous désirez un renseignement.

Drago qui n'avait pas la tête à draguer, lui répondit-il sèchement.

-C'est votre job non ?

La fille se refroidit immédiatement.

-Je vous écoute, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Je voudrais connaître le numéro de la chambre d'Alissa Potter s'il vous plait.

La standardiste jeta un sort sur le listing des malades.

-Il n'y a personne à ce nom.

-Cherchez mieux.

La jeune femme recommença.

-Toujours pas.

Excédé Drago se retourna tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Ginny traverser le hall.

-GINNY.

La rouquine se retourna. Quand elle vit que Drago était là, son visage s'illumina.

-Tu es venu.

-Tu as douté ?

-Un peu, je sais que tu es fier, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles.

-Je veux la voir, la connaître tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Ginny se sentit triste tout d'un coup, la vie de sa fille ne se comptait plus qu'en semaine.

-J'ai demandé le numéro de la chambre à la standardiste mais elle ne la trouvait pas, ils embauchent vraiment n'importe qui ici.

-C'est bizarre. Tu as demandé qui ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils traversait le couloir.

-Alyssa Potter.

Ginny se mit à rire.

-Elle s'appelle Weasley, Harry a voulu lui donné son nom mais j'ai refusé.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Drago se sentit mieux.

-On y va ?

-Maintenant ? demanda Drago.

-C'est pas ce que tu es venu faire ?

-Si, répondit-il. C'est juste que j'appréhende un peu.

-Tu vas voir elle est adorable, c'est elle qui me console le plus souvent.

Voyant que Drago avait repris confiance, elle l'emmena au troisième étage.

-Attends ici, je vais la prévenir que tu es là. En attendant, tu peux la voir à travers la fenêtre. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te voit pas.

Il acquiesça.

-Coucou mon ange.

-Maman, ça va ?

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question.

-Tu as vu mon papa.

Ginny s'accroupit devant son enfant.

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Il est dans le couloir, il a accepté de te rencontrer.

La petite fille se remit sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire.

-C'est vrai, il est là. Oh mais qu'est ce que je vais mettre. Ma robe de princesse, elle est là. Et puis il faut mon bandeau rose.

De l'autre coté de la fenêtre, Drago s'amusait de voir sa fille tout excitée. Il l'a vit ensuite se précipiter vers une pièce qui devait certainement être la salle de bain.

-Bonjour M Malefoy.

-A l'époque vous m'appeliez Drago, d'ailleurs vous ne vous gêniez pas pour me sermonner.

-Mes fils me manquaient, avec vous je les retrouvais.

Drago sourit avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

-Elle belle.

Il acquiesça.

-Je suis content que vous la rencontriez.

-Vous étiez au courant ? demanda-t-il étonné.

-Drago, j'avais trois adolescents à surveiller à Square Grimault. Je savais donc tout.

-Vous n'avez jamais rien dit à l'époque.

-Tu la rendais heureux, je n'avais pas à t'en vouloir.

Une complicité naissait entre Molly Weasley et Drago Malefoy quand Ginny ouvrit la porte.

-Alyssa est prête à te recevoir. Ça va ?

Drago se tendit.

-Et si je disait une bêtise, ou si je craquais… c'est pas facile de se dire que ma …

-Que ta fille va mourir, je sais mais il faut faire bonne figure

Drago acquiesça et Ginny prit sa main. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit sa fille dans ses plus beaux apparats.

-Bonjour Alyssa.

-Bonjour.

Il s'accroupit devant elle.

-Je suis content de te connaître.

-Moi aussi, je me demandais quelle tête tu avais.

-Et elle te plait ma tête ?

-Oui. J'avais les mêmes cheveux que toi avant.

-Alors tu étais la plus belle du monde. Tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs.

-Flatteur !

Agréablement surpris par le vocabulaire de sa fille, Drago regarda Ginny et Molly qui se mirent à sourire.

-Tu sais pourquoi je m'appelle Alyssa.

-Non.

-C'est un mélange du nom de la maman de maman et ta maman. Elle s'appelle comment ta maman.

-Narcissa.

-Waow c'est jolie.

-Merci.

-Elle est où ?

-Elle est partie avec les anges.

-Alors je la verrais quand je serais au paradis.

-Peut être.

La fillette se mit à sourire. Elle se mit à bavarder pendant plus d'une heure, parlant d'elle et cherchant à découvrir celui qui était son papa. Après avoir mangé, Alyssa voulut aller se balader mais Ginny refusa.

-Si, répondit sèchement l'enfant.

-J'ai dit non. Tu dois te reposer, tu as épuisé beaucoup d'énergie.

-Mais je veux rester avec papa.

Drago qui écoutait la discussion fut surpris, c'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelait papa.

-Mais il va revenir.

-Non c'est pas vrai, pleurnicha-t-elle. Il va partir et on le reverra plus jamais.

-Je te promets qu'il reviendra, répondit Ginny calmement.

-C'est pas vrai, répondit-elle avant de se coucher sur son lit en pleurant.

Drago alla s'allonger à ses cotés.

-Ecoute-moi Alyssa, je te fais la promesse que quand tu te réveilleras tout à l'heure, je serais encore là. Je vais te laisser toute seule le temps que tu dormes mais je reviendrais pour ton réveil.

-Vrai de vrai ?

-Vrai de vrai !

-Juré craché ?

-Je ne peux pas juré ici, c'est un hôpital. Mais je te fais la promesse, les Malefoy ne reviennent jamais sur leur promesse.

-Tu as intérêt, sinon ça va chauffer pour ton matricule.

Drago et Ginny se mirent à rire.

-Oh j'ai peur.

-Tu devrais, j'ai le caractère de mamie.

-Alors là j'ai vraiment peur, répondit-il avec le plus de sérieux possible. Dis-moi, murmura-t-il, tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de moi à maman en disant papa, tu peux me le redire encore une fois.

-Je t'aime papa.

-Je t'aime ma fille, dit-il la larme à l'œil.

Ginny qui sentait les larmes monter quitta la chambre, laissant Drago coucher la fillette. Quand il sortit un quart d'heure, il la trouva en larme dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Granger, la salua-t-il tendu.

-Bonjour Drago, répondit-elle gentiment. Je vais te laisser, dit-elle à Ginny, si tu as besoin de moi, tu me bipes.

La rouquine acquiesça. Hermione partit laissant Drago et Ginny seuls. Impuissants, Drago l'enlaça.

-Elle va bien.

-Pour combien de temps, une semaine, deux. Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne souffre, avant de fermer les yeux pour l'éternité.

-Alors il faut qu'on profite de tous les moments avec elle.

-On ?

-Oui on, je veux être présent pour elle. J'aimerais donner à ma fille, l'image d'un père aimant… ce que je n'ai jamais connu.

Ginny commence à suffoquer.

-Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Drago.

-J'étouffe.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

Ginny acquiesça et Drago l'aida à sortir de l'hôpital.

Une fois dehors, Ginny reprit son souffle soutenu par Drago.

-Voilà respire, res…pire. Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-C'est normal de craquer à un moment pareil.

Elle souffla.

-Elle est tellement forte, elle ne pleure jamais, si tu savais comment elle a pris la nouvelle.

-Tout le portrait de sa maman.

-Elle tient beaucoup de toi aussi.

Drago lui sourit.

-Tu veux qu'on aille se balader, on pourrait parler de ses six années que j'ai loupé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc situé derrière l'hôpital. Ils se baladèrent pendant une bonne heure tout en parlant d'Alyssa. Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre, la fillette dormait toujours. Drago et Ginny se couchèrent à ses coté et s'endormirent.

Prochain chapitre : Flash back


	4. 4 Flash back

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai du mal à m'y mettre**

**je vais faire mon possible pour poster au plus vite**

**je suis fière de vous annoncer que j'ai fini de l'écrire, il me reste plus qu'à le mettre sur l'ordi**

**bon allez je vous laisse lire**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 4 : Flash back

Après qu'Alyssa se soit endormi, Drago invita Ginny à dîner, sans savoir pourquoi, elle accepta sans hésiter.

Ginny se mit à rire, repensant au contexte qui les avait unis.

Drago et sa mère avaient trahis les siens. Le jeune homme était un soir venu demander asile au professeur Dumbledore, annonçant que son père venait de tuer sa mère et lui avait réservé le même châtiment dès lors qu'il le retrouverait.

Le professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre décidèrent de le cacher au Square Grimaut où vivaient Ginny et Hermione.

Un soir, les trois adolescents furent sommés de rester à l'étage durant une réunion de l'Ordre. Fidèle à elle-même, Hermione s'enferma dans la chambre des filles pour lire un roman magnifique qu'elle avait déniché dans la bibliothèque des Black. Ginny avait donc suivi Drago dans sa chambre. Depuis quelques semaines, une amitié naissait entre les adolescentes c'est pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le lit du jeune homme.

-Je suis persuadé de pouvoir te faire jouir en moins de cinq minutes.

-Ah ouais, voyez-vous ça, répondit-elle amusée.

-Tu veux parier.

Hypnotisée par le regard de Drago, elle répondit.

-On parie.

Heureux de cette réponse, Drago passa sa main sous sa nuisette, puis dans la petite culotte et se mit à jouer avec le clitoris de la jeune femme. Une minute plus tard, Ginny laissa éclater son extase.

-Ah c'est trop facile. Alors ? Quelle est ma récompense ? demanda Drago en s'installant à califourchon sur la jeune femme.

-Continue, quémanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Continue, fais de moi une femme.

-Tu es certaine ?

-Certaine.

Drago se mit alors à l'embrasser dans le cou, lui laissant un magnifique suçon.

-Mr Malefoy manque son territoire ? demanda-t-elle en s'amusant.

-Parfaitement, répondit-il avant de s'accaparer du sein droit de sa partenaire puis au second.

La jeune femme semblait adorer ça. La bouche de Drago reprit possession du clitoris de Ginny pendant qu'elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Après l'avoir fait une énième fois gémir de plaisir, Drago prit les mains de Ginny dans les siennes et remonta à la hauteur de son visage.

-Tu es vraiment certaine ?

-Oui, mais j'ai un peu peur ? avoua-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe, je vais être doux.

Afin de la calmer, Drago l'embrassa sur la bouche et la pénétra doucement. Il l'a sentit grimacer.

-Ca va ? murmura-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

-Oui. C'est passé.

Drago l'embrassa de nouveau avant de prendre ses va et viens qui procurèrent un bonheur sans égale à la jeune femme.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien, tu me le revaudras.

Ginny s'installa à califourchon sur son amant.

-Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois que tu auras besoin d'un autre moment aussi agréable, je me ferais une joie de t'aider.

Drago fut époustouflé.

-Mais c'est que tu deviens une vraie petite cochonne.

-Si tu ne veux pas de cette récompense…

Ginny se leva.

-…Tant pis

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'il l'avait rattrapée et remise sur le lit.

-Et si on s'y remettait, tu as eu l'air d'aimer ça.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin.

Drago reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Durant tout leur isolement, Drago et Ginny vivèrent une relation secrète. Quand la guerre fut terminée, Drago retrouva Pansy qui avait été retenue prisonnière chez ses parents et tous deux s'installèrent dans le manoir des Malefoy (ses parents étant décédés).


	5. 5 La dernière nuit

**et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic, je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Dernière nuit

Les deux amants s'amusèrent en se remémorant cette période de leur vie.

-Tu sais, je mourrais de trouille à chaque fois qu'on dormait ensemble, avoua Ginny.

-Pourquoi ? Tu avais peur que le grand méchant loup te fasse du mal.

-Le grand méchant loup ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'aurai défini.

-Ah bon, s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, tu aurais plutôt été mon septième ciel.

-Ton septième ciel. C'est vrai que ça me va mieux, se vanta Drago. Alors ? De quoi avais-tu peur ? Qu'Harry l'apprenne ?

-Non. Tu sais, avant que cette guerre se termine, j'avais pris la décision de rompre. Je ne pouvais plus imaginer d'avenir avec lui alors que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

-Pourquoi me l'as-tu jamais dit ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Parce qu'on n'avait jamais parlé de sentiment toi et moi, il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de toi et moi. Tu te rappelles ?

-Et quand tu as su que tu étais enceinte, tu n'as pas voulu essayé. Tu étais amoureuse et enceinte de moi mais tu n'as pas voulu m'avouer tes sentiments.

-Je te rappelle que tu avais récupéré Pansy et que vous filiez le parfait le parfait amour.

-Nous n'avons jamais filé le parfait amour avec Pansy, nous sommes simplement amis. Je te le jure.

-Pourtant vous vivez ensemble depuis sept ans.

-En simple amis… qui ont tous les deux leur jardin secret.

La sentant gênée, Drago changea de sujet.

-Alors de qui avais-tu peur ?

-Que ma mère découvre tout. Elle aimait Harry comme son fils. J'avais peur de la décevoir.

-Ta mère savait tout ! lui avoua-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Ta mère savait tout. Un soir, je l'ai vu ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Elle semblait sereine de te savoir ici. Quand elle a remarqué que j'étais réveillé, elle a refermé la porte doucement.

-Elle était au courant ? Elle a toujours été au courant ? s'étonna Ginny

Inquiet, Drago s'accroupit devant elle.

-Ginny ? Ginny ? l'appela-t-il. Ca va ?

-Elle a toujours su et elle m'a toujours soutenue.

-Ta mère est quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, ne l'oublie jamais.

Ginny sourit.

-Ca te dirait de danser avec moi.

Après avoir hésité, Ginny accepta et le suivit sur la piste de danse.

-Ginny, lui murmura-t-il pendant un slow. J'aimerais que tu me donnes une chance de t'aimer, de vivre une véritable vie de famille.

Ginny se tendit.

-Je peux pas, c'est trop tôt, trop tard. Je ne veux pas faire ça à ma fille.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta le restaurant. Drago revint à sa table et vit que son ancienne maîtresse avait laissé son bipper. Il avait remarqué que Ginny ne s'en séparait jamais car il était son seul lien avec sa fille, en effet les infirmières l'appelait dès qu'Alyssa la réclamait. Il le prit et rentra au manoir mais au moment du coucher, le bipper sonna, il se rhabilla immédiatement et retourna à Sainte Mangouste.

OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il revint dans le service pédiatrie, il vit Hermione l'accueillir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Où est Ginny ?

-Elle avait oublié son biper.

-D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a juste fait un cauchemar et réclamé sa mère.

-Tu crois qu'elle va être déçue… que ce soit moi et non sa mère.

-Mais non, répondit Hermione amusée. Allez files, il faudrait qu'elle se rendorme.

-D'accord.

Aly attendait que sa maman arrive mais fut encore plus heureuse quand elle vit son père ouvrir la porte.

-Coucou ma princesse. Alors on a fait un vilain cauchemar ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

L'enfant semblait heureuse.

-J'étais morte, j'étais au ciel avec ta maman et Harry, on s'amusait bien tous les trois.

-Alors pourquoi dis-tu que c'était un cauchemar ?

-Parce que maman était toute seule et qu'elle était triste.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer, son papa la consola.

-Ne pleure pas ma princesse, je te fais la promesse que maman ne sera pas seule.

-Tu t'occuperas d'elle ?

-Oui. Maintenant il est temps que tu dormes.

-Tu en parleras pas à maman.

-C'est promis.

Drago remit la couverture sur sa fille et s'installa dans le fauteuil à ses cotés.

-Tu me racontes une histoire.

Il fut surprit.

-Mais je ne connais pas d'histoire.

-Tiens, dit la fillette en tendant un livre à son père. Elle est bien cette histoire.

-Très bien mademoiselle.

Drago ouvrit le bouquin et commença l'histoire.

OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, Ginny arriva en courant dans la chambre d'Alyssa. Afin de ne pas la réveiller, Drago força la rouquine à sortir de la pièce.

-C'est toi qui a mon biper ?

Drago le lui redonna.

-J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu.

-Tu veux du café ?

-Oui, j'ai très peu dormi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

-J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. Je t'aime Ginny.

-Tu m'as peut être aimé il y a sept ans mais j'ai beaucoup changé. Tu ne me connais plus.

-Tu es toujours la même. Une femme de caractère, une femme magnifique.

-Une femme qui a beaucoup souffert.

-La femme que j'aime.

-Je ne peux pas penser à moi en ce moment. Il ne reste que quelques jours à ma fille et je veux profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on puisse les passer tous les trois, je suis sure que notre fille serait heureuse de vivre en famille.

Ginny se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Drago.

-J'arrive pas à m'imaginer qu'elle va bientôt me quitter. Que je ne la verrais, ne l'entendrais plus.

-Elle sera dans toujours dans ton cœur, et puis une fillette comme elle, on ne l'oublie pas.

Ginny sourit et l'enlaça Drago pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille.

-Besoin d'un gros câlin.

Elle acquiesça.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago qui la sentait fatiguée, proposa à Ginny d'aller se coucher auprès de sa fille. Hermione avait fait installer un lit de camp.

-Couche-toi, je vais dormir dans le fauteuil.

La rouquine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu dors avec moi ?

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui, tu as raison, elle a le droit à une vie de famille. Et puis, je dors toujours bien quand je suis dans tes bras.

Drago sourit.

-C'est parce qu'on faisait un peu d'exercice avant de dormir.

-On ne faisait pas que ça. Je me rappelle de nuits que j'ai passées avec toi sans avoir à passer à la casserole.

-Ce sont les nuits que je préférais.

-Moi aussi.

Drago l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Il est temps qu'on se couche, sinon on va faire nuit blanche.

-Oui, c'est vrai que je suis fatiguée.

Ginny s'allongea suivi de Drago qui l'enlaça. La rouquine se blottit dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda Alyssa dans une voix ensommeillée.

Ses parents se mirent à rire.

-C'est rien ma chérie, expliqua Drago, c'est papa et maman qui s'embrassent.

-Oh ! Vous vous faîtes des bisous. Vous êtes ramoureux.

-Oui, s'amusa Ginny, nous sommes ramoureux.

La fillette quitta son lit et sauta sur le lit de camp.

-Super, super, super, super.

-Oh ! Oh !Oh! Tu te calmes un petit peu.

La fillette se coucha entre ses parents.

-Je suis trop contente. Vous vous faites un bisou ?

Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Waow !

-Maintenant tu vas te coucher, ordonna sa maman.

-Non.

-Si ! Tu as besoin de dormir.

La fillette se mit à pleurer.

-Je veux pas, je veux pas dormir ici.

-Tu veux dormir avec nous ? proposa Drago.

-Non, je veux rentrer à la maison.

-Ma puce, se désola sa mère.

-Je vais mourir alors pourquoi je reste ici.

-Aly.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux pas rester ici, j'aime pas ici, c'est pas chez moi.

Drago la consola.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma princesse, dès demain tu rentres à la maison.

-C'est vrai ? s'illumina-t-elle.

-Oui.

L'enfant regarda sa mère qui céda à son tour. Elle l'enlaça.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci.

-Maintenant tu files te coucher, ordonna Ginny.

-D'accord. Mais tu promets que demain on part.

-Promis.

-On fait un câlin à trois têtes ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Ses parents s'exécutèrent. Une fois le câlin finit, la fillette se coucha et expliqua à sa peluche.

-C'est notre dernière nuit ici. C'est chouette hein.

Drago et Ginny s'amusèrent de la situation. Ils s'embrassèrent et toute la famille s'endormit.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Une vie de famille


	6. 6 Une vie de famille

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une vie de famille

Quand Ginny et Alyssa se réveillèrent, Drago avait déjà déserté la chambre.

-Il est où papa ? demanda la fillette.

-Je ne sais pas mon amour. Il ne m'a rien dit.

-Il va revenir ?

Ginny se précipita au pied de son enfant.

-Mais bien sur mon amour. Papa t'aime, il t'aime très très fort

-Très très fort comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un grand cercle de ses mains.

-Encore plus grand.

-Alors pourquoi il est pas là ?

-Je ne sais pas mon amour. Tu lui demanderas quand il reviendra.

-Il revient bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas, s'amusa sa maman.

-C'est pas grave, ça me laisse le temps de me faire toute belle et de préparer mes bagages.

OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, Drago n'était toujours pas revenu.

-Il arrive quand papa ?

Ginny souffla.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai répondu tout à l'heure ?

-Que tu savais pas.

-Alors ?

-Ba tu ne dois toujours pas savoir, se désola l'enfant avant de se mettre à pleurnicher.

Ginny s'installa à ses cotés.

-Tu vas faire une petite sieste.

-Non.

-Oh si.

-Je veux pas. Je veux que papa arrive.

-Je suis sure qu'il ne va pas tarder mais en attendant tu devrais dormir mon amour. Papa te réveillera dès qu'il arrive.

L'enfant acquiesça et s'allongea sur son lit, deux minutes plus tard, elle somnolait déjà.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Coucou ! s'exclama Drago.

Ginny se leva et le fit sortir de la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a

-Rien, elle dort. Elle t'a attendu toute la matinée.

-Désolée, j'avais quelques courses à faire. Vous êtes prêtes ?

-Tu veux la réveiller maintenant ?

-Ca pourrait être une jolie surprise si elle se réveillait dans sa chambre, non ?

-Tu as raison, tu la prends ?

Drago retourna dans la chambre, habilla sa fille sans la réveiller puis la prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione qui passait dans les couloirs.

-Aly quitte l'hôpital, elle veut rentrer à la maison, répondit Ginny.

-Tu as fait le bon choix, il faut que vous profitez du temps qu'il vous reste.

-Oui mais ça diminue son espérance de vie.

-De très très peu.

Drago arriva. Hermione caressa le visage de la malade.

-Je passerais vous voir ce soir ?

-Merci. A tout à l'heure, salua Ginny.

Aly quitta sans le savoir sa prison dorée et rentra chez sa maman. Drago la recoucha et retrouva Ginny.

-Elle dort toujours ?

-Oui.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son ancien amant.

-J'ai peur.

-Ca va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure plus tard, la petite fille eut le plaisir de se réveiller dans sa chambre. Tout d'abord attiré par ses jouets qui l'appelaient, elle préféra appeler sa maman.

-Coucou mon ange, s'exclama Ginny en entrant dans la chambre. Regarde qui est avec moi.

-Papa, s'écria Aly en quémandant ses bras.

-Ca va ma princesse.

-Mmm, acquiesça-t-elle en étouffant son père.

-Contente d'être dans la maison.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu me fais un bisou ? demanda sa mère.

La fillette obéit et retourna dans les bras de son papa.

-On descend, proposa Ginny.

Drago la posa par terre mais Alyssa ne voulait pas quitter les bras de son père.

-Tu veux pas me lâcher.

-Non, pleura-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée, j'arrive pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu n'arrives pas ? demanda sa maman.

-A marcher.

Ginny s'inquiéta.

-On devrait peut être la ramener à l'hôpital ?

-NAN !

-Ginny. C'est pas la peine. Elle va bien.

-Elle n'arrive pas à marcher.

Drago posa sa fille sur son lit et lui donna sa poupée.

-Tu m'excuses, j'ai besoin de parler avec maman.

-D'accord.

Il prit la main de Ginny et la força à la suivre.

-Ginny, pourquoi tu veux la ramener à l'hôpital ?

-Elle n'a pas la force de tenir debout.

-Elle va mourir Ginny, c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle s'affaiblisse.

-Mais si on la ramène…

-Ginny. On a voulut la sortir pour qu'elle profite des derniers jours pas pour qu'elle les passe à l'hôpital. Maintenant on va jouer avec elle, manger, puis elle va faire une sieste et après, peut être, qu'elle ira mieux.

-D'accord.

Drago l'embrassa.

-Allons rejoindre notre petit monstre.

-Oui tu as raison. Allons profitez d'elle.

-Alors ma puce, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Drago en entrant dans la chambre.

-On joue à la maman, c'est la moi la maman.

-D'accord ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maman ? demanda Ginny avec une voix enfantine.

-Vous allez faire une dictée.

-Oh non, ronchonnèrent-ils. On veut pas, on peut pas jouer. S'il te plait maman.

-Non les enfants pas de caprices. On fait une dictée.

-S'il te plait maman et je te fais un gros gros gros bisou, supplia-Ginny.

-Moi je t'en fais un énorme même, renchérit Drago.

Alyssa fit semblant de réfléchir.

-D'accord.

Drago et Ginny lui firent un grand câlin.

-J'ai faim, réclama-t-elle ensuite.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux manger.

-Des frites avec du ketchup.

Drago la prit dans ses bras et tous les trois descendirent préparer le déjeuner ce qui fut une première pour Drago.

Après avoir fait sa sieste, Drago proposa à sa petite famille d'aller se promener.

-Waouw ! s'extasia Alyssa quand elle vit le manoir des Malefoy. Elle est immense ta maison ! Tu vis tout seul ici.

-Non avec une amie.

Aly fit une moue boudeuse.

-Tu veux visiter ? proposa Ginny.

La fillette haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Drago.

-Fatiguée, s'expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu veux qu'on visite la maison de papa ?

Elle acquiesça. Quand elle arriva dans la maison, la fillette sur attirée par les ornements bleu et gris.

-C'est joli.

-C'est vrai que c'est magnifique, s'extasia Ginny.

-J'ai soif ! demanda Alyssa

Drago les installa dans le salon et alla chercher de quoi désaltérer sa fille. C'est à ce moment que Pansy entra.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Pansy, salua Ginny. Tu dis bonjour Aly.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement la fillette.

-Aly, sermonna sa mère.

La fillette alla chercher du réconfort auprès de son père. Quand celui-ci revint, il trouva Pansy et Ginny dans un silence monumental.

-Salut Pansy, ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu as dit bonjour à Pansy ma puce.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je l'aime pas moi.

-Et pourquoi ?

La fillette se cacha contre le torse de son papa.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Je veux pas d'elle comme amoureuse pour toi, je veux maman.

Les trois adultes se mirent à sourire.

-C'est pas mon amoureuse ma chérie, juste une amie.

-Et pourquoi, elle vit avec toi ?

-Parce que la maison est grande. Tu vas faire un bisou à Pansy.

La fillette s'exécuta.

-Oh, je n'ai pas entendu tes excuses, lui rappela sa mère.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir été méchante.

-C'est pas grave ma puce. Tu me fais un autre bisou et ce sera oublié.

La fillette obéit avant de retourner se blottir dans les bras de son papa.

-Mais dis-moi, tu n'as été voir ta chambre.

-J'ai une chambre ici ?

-Oui. Tu veux la voir ?

-Quelle question.

-Fini ton jus de fruit avant.

Aly but son verre cul sec et se leva.

-C'est bon !

Elle prit les mains de ses parents et poursuivit la visite.

-Hhhhhh fut la seule réaction quand Aly découvrit sa chambre.

-Ca te plait.

-C'est ma chambre.

-Oui.

-Elle est mille fois mieux que celle que j'ai chez maman.

Cette dernière s'isola dans le couloir.

-Tu vas jouer ma puce, je dois parler à maman.

-D'accord, répondit la fillette.

-Ca va pas ? demanda Drago quand il l'eut rejoint.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pour faire comprendre à notre fille que la famille de sa mère est pauvre.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu faire, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée.

-Je vais aller me faire un thé, s'excusa-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

* * *

**Pas de titre pour le prochain chapitre, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé**


	7. 7 Dernier jour

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En le relisant, je le trouve très triste mais bon, comme vous le savez, ce passage est très important**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Dernier jour_

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle aperçut Pansy.

-La chambre lui plait.

-Oui, répondit-elle blessée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas.

Ginny se mit à sourire.

-Toi et moi qui avons une discussion sensée, on aura tout vu.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-C'est ce qui est en train de se passer qui ne va pas. Moi et Drago en train de jouer ce numéro minable de couple amoureux. A faire semblant que tout va bien alors que mon bébé est en train de mourir.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi.

-Ce qui est dure pour moi c'est de voir que Drago est capable de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle veut alors que moi je devais me serrer la ceinture tous les jours pour pouvoir la faire vivre.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas la fortune mais tu as quelques choses de tellement plus beau : c'est l'amour. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que Drago et moi nous avons souhaité que nos parents nous fassent ne serait ce qu'un câlin, qu'un mot gentil. Drago a eu un plus de chance que moi, car sa mère se le permettait quand Lucius était absent.

Ginny enlaça Pansy.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ta fille t'aime, elle n'en a rien faire que tu sois moins riche et puis tu sais ce que Drago voulait c'était faire de sa fille une princesse le reste de sa vie. Tu sais Ginny, on en a jamais parlé lui et moi mais Drago n'a jamais aimé que toi. Quand il est parti du QG, il a broyé du noir pendant des mois, puis un jour, la carapace était parfaite. Il est devenu froid et distant avec tout le monde sauf moi.

-Hum hum hum

S'apercevant de la présence de Drago, Pansy quitta la cuisine.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te rabaisser.

-Je sais, je suis trop sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Ginny alla se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux plus qu'on se fâche pour de telles futilités. Pas pendant le peu de temps qu'il lui reste.

Drago la regarda tendrement avant l'embrasser.

-Oh les amoureux ! s'amusa Alyssa qui venait d'arriver.

-Tu nous espionnais ?

-Moi ? Non !

-Allez viens nous faire un câlin.

La fillette ne se fit pas prier deux fois et courut vers son père.

-On va rentrer ma chérie.

-Déjà ?

-Il est tard et puis tu sais que tu as besoin de sommeil.

-On ne peut pas faire dodo chez papa ?

Ginny regarda Drago.

-Mais bien sur qu'on peut dormir ici ma princesse.

-Super. Tu vas me faire prendre mon bain papa ?

-Oui ma princesse on y va.

OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny fut réveillée par des petits bruits sur la vitre. Drago, qui avait eu le droit au même réveil, alla ouvrir au volatile et prit sa missive qu'il remit à la rouquine.

-C'est maman. Elle nous invite tous à manger chez elle ce midi.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Tu viens avec nous.

-Non. Ca ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation avec tes frères. Je ne veux pas que notre fille assiste à nos querelles puériles.

-Alyssa va être triste.

-On trouvera une excuse.

Ginny embrassa Drago.

-Je suis désolée…pour hier.

-C'est vrai qu'on avait bien commencé, mais bon je comprends que tu n'ais pas la tête à ça.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Drago, j'espère que tu seras heureux.

-On sera heureux. Je te le promets.

-Il faut qu'on réveille Aly, le déjeuner est dans une heure.

-Je vais le faire, je lui expliquerais mon absence en même temps. Pendant ce temps, profites-en pour te préparer, il y a des vêtements dans l'armoire.

OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'ambiance avait été festive pour ce repas familial. Aly avait très vite oublié l'absence de son père compensé par la présence de ses oncles et cousins.

Molly savait que c'était certainement le dernier moment de joie que vivait sa famille. Un membre très important allait bientôt les quitter, ce fut pour ça qu'elle insista pour que tout le monde reste pour le dîner mais très vite Alyssa montra des signes de fatigue.

-Tu viens avec parrain ? proposa Ronald.

La fillette accepta. Le rouquin la consola du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais la fillette n'en démordait pas.

-Je veux mon papa.

Ronald pensa que la fillette souhaitait connaître son papa mais Ginny comprit qu'Alyssa ne pouvait vivre loin de son père.

-On va rentrer ma chérie, dit-elle ne la reprenant.

-On va chez papa ? Je veux voir papa.

-On va rentrer à la maison et dire à papa de nous rejoindre.

-Oui. Je veux voir papa, souffla-t-elle.

Ginny salua tout le monde et quitta la maison de son enfance. L'humeur était morose, chacun savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils la voyaient. Quand elle arriva chez elle, Drago attendait sur le perron.

-Tu nous attendais ? demanda-Ginny malicieusement. On te manquait tant que ça.

-Ta mère m'a prévenu.

-Papa, appela la fillette.

-Ma princesse, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ca va ?

-Je suis très fatiguée. Je veux faire dodo.

-On va aller au lit ma princesse.

-C'est toi qui me couche ?

-Tu ne préfères pas que ce soit maman.

-Non ! Pas ce soir, répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Drago lui fit un énorme câlin.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Enormément, répondit sa fille.

Ginny vint les rejoindre.

-Tu vas prendre ton bain ma chérie.

-Pas ce soir, souffla-t-elle.

La voyant exténuée, Ginny abdiqua.

-Tu vas aller dormir, tu viens ?

-Papa peut me coucher ce soir ?

-Et moi alors ? demanda la rouquine faussement vexée.

Alyssa eut tout d'un coup peur.

-Mais non ma chérie je rigole. Je suis ravie que ce soit papa qui te couche. Bon allez moi je vais aller prendre un bon bain bien relaxant.

-Tu viendras me faire un bisou ? quémanda Aly.

-C'est promis ma chérie.

Ginny se dirigea vers la salle de bain pendant que Drago emmenait sa fille dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir aidé à se mettre en pyjama et raconté une histoire, Drago embrassa la fillette.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu l'aimes maman ?

-Oui mon cœur.

-Tu l'aimeras toujours toujours toujours.

-J'espère.

-Alors tu seras toujours là pour elle ?

-Oui.

-Même quand je serais partie ?

-Ma chérie, ne parle pas de ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça nous fait de la peine, on sera très triste quand tu nous quitteras et on ne veut pas y penser.

-Moi je veux y penser. Je veux être sur que maman ne sera pas toute seule quand je serais partie. Tu m'as promis de t'occuper d'elle.

-Je le ferais mais ne t'inquiète pas, il reste encore du temps.

-Tu vas dormir avec maman cette nuit.

-Comme d'habitude.

-Vous vous faites pas beaucoup de câlin pour des amoureux.

-Mais on se rattrape quand tu n'es pas là, lui chuchota-t-il.

La fillette se mit à rire avant de se frotter les yeux.

-Je vais te laisser faire dodo ma princesse.

-Papa ? le héla-t-elle quand il passait le pas de la porte.

-Oui ?

-Ca fait mal de mourir.

Drago revint à son chevet.

-Je ne sais pas, tout dépend des conditions.

-Moi, tu crois que j'aurais mal ? demanda-t-elle en larme.

-J'espère pas, avoua-t-il tout en retenant ses larmes. Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions.

-Je suis fatiguée. J'ai envie de dormir… très longtemps.

Drago qui comprenait le sens des paroles de sa fille se retint de pleurer.

-J'ai pas envie que tu partes tout de suite.

-Il faut bien que je parte un jour.

-Pas tout de suite ma princesse.

-Tu tiendras ta promesse ? Tu t'occuperas de maman.

-Oui ma princesse.

-Je veux pas qu'elle vienne me faire un bisou ce soir, ni qu'elle vienne pendant la nuit.

-Je vais faire mon possible.

-J'aimerais que maman soit heureuse ce soir, je veux qu'elle rigole.

-Tu m'en demandes beaucoup ma chérie mais je vais faire mon possible.

-Je vous aime très très fort.

-Nous aussi mon amour.

Drago referma la porte tout en sentant un poids immense sur son cœur.

-Elle dort ?

Drago sursauta.

-Je t'ai fait peur, s'amusa Ginny vêtue d'une serviette.

-Tu aurais pu la réveiller.

-Je vais aller l'embrasser, dit-elle en lui passant devant.

Drago l'enlaça.

-Et si c'est moi que tu embrassais ?

La rouquine lui sourit.

-Jaloux va.

-J'avoue. Cette nuit, j'ai envie de t'avoir juste pour moi, avoua-t-il en l'embrassant sur chaque parcelle de peau dénudée.

-Et Amy ?

-Elle dort, tu ne vas pas la réveiller maintenant.

Ayant autant besoin de réconfort que son compagnon, Ginny se laissa aller par ses baisers. Ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la première et en même temps comme s'il ne s'était jamais séparé.

-Toujours aussi comblée ? demanda Drago.

Ginny lui répondit en se mordant la lèvre, n'osant avouer son péché originel. Drago l'enlaça, se rappelant tout d'un coup l'agonie de sa fille.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ginny. C'est de me faire l'amour qui te rend si triste.

Le jeune homme retrouva le sourire.

-C'est de savoir que c'est fini qui me rend triste.

-Ah ! C'est donc ça. On peut y remédier facilement.

-Melle Weasley ne souhaite donc pas dormir seule cette nuit.

-Je suis certaine que M Malefoy saura me satisfaire encore une fois.

Drago ne se fit pas prier une nouvelle fois avant de prendre possession de son grand amour.

* * *

  
Prochain chapitre : Funeste découverte


	8. 8 Funeste découverte

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que malgré la tristesse de ma fic, vous avez pris du plaisir a la lire.**

**je voulais vous annoncer que plusieurs projets sont en cours comme la suite du tourbillon de la vie que j'espère poster rapidemennt**

**par contre je recherche un béta si ça interesse quelqu'un qu'il (ou elle) me laisse un message.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Funeste découverte

Quand Ginny se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était sur un petit nuage. Elle regarda son amant dormir avant de constater que sa fille dormait toujours. Elle décida d'aller la réveiller par un gros câlin.

La fillette dormait paisiblement, Ginny ouvrit le rideau et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Debout… C'est le matin !

Alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser sur la joue, elle remarqua que la peau de sa fille était froide.

-Aly, Aly réveille toi, dit-elle en la secouant. Réveille-toi mon bébé.

Voyant que sa fille ne réagissait, Ginny cria son chagrin.

-Ginny, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago quand il arriva dans la chambre.

Il comprit tout de suite la situation quand il vit sa fille dormir.

-Ginny, dit-il en la prenant bras.

- Lâche-moi, tu me répugnes. Tu le savais, tu savais qu'elle agonisait et tu m'as fait prendre du plaisir. Va-t-en ! CASSE-TOI !

Drago obéit immédiatement. Quand il arriva au manoir, il s'isola avant que Pansy ne remarque sa présence, envoya deux hiboux à Molly et Hermione Weasley pour les avertir de la situation. Une fois chose faite, Drago laissa enfin échapper ses larmes, il venait de perdre sa fille. Cette vie de famille qu'il vivait depuis deux semaines était à jamais fini.

Drago pleura pour la première fois de sa vie, pour la première fois il perdait quelqu'un qu'il aimait et savait également que plus jamais Ginny Weasley ne lui adresserait la parole.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée était belle. Après plusieurs semaines de pluie et de grisaille, le soleil refaisait son apparence pour cette sombre journée. Tous les Weasley étaient réunis pour dire adieu à leur petit rayon de soleil. La petite Alyssa, décédée trois jours plus tôt, allait être inhumée auprès des siens.

Le moment était intense. Quelques personnes avaient parlé de la fillette, rappelant sa joie de vivre, et son entêtement à vouloir rendre son entourage heureux. Ginny n'avait rien dit, aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche depuis que Molly Weasley l'avait retrouvée allongée contre le corps inanimé de sa fille.

Alors que George faisait un dernier adieu à sa nièce, Hermione et Ron virent Drago.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fout…

Hermione lui fit signe de se taire et alla à la rencontre.

-Ca va ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Ginny a besoin de toi.

Drago vit le regard de Molly le suppliant de venir à ses cotés. Il obtempéra. Alors qu'il arrivait aux cotés de Ginny. Molly l'embrassa et les laissa seuls face au cercueil contenant le corps de leur fille. Ginny qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, s'accrocha à Drago.

Avant que le cercueil ne soit mis en terre, Drago posa un baiser sur le morceau de bois.

-J'ai tenu ma promesse ma princesse. J'ai très heureux de te rencontrer et je suis très fier d'être ton père.

Tout le monde entendit ses paroles et furent surpris d'entendre la vérité.

Une fois la cérémonie close, Drago embrassa Ginny sur le front.

-Excuse-moi mon amour, mais j'avais promis à notre princesse que cette nuit là, tu n'ailles pas la voir et que tu serais heureuse et que tu rigoles.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de s'éclipser. Les fils Weasley prirent le relais et récupérèrent leur sœur mais celle-ci refusa leur aide, préférant suivre Drago.

Elle le retrouva quelques mètre plus loin.

-C'est la tombe de ta mère ?

Il acquiesça.

-Je lui ai menti.

-A qui ?

-A notre princesse, je lui ai menti.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Drago la prit dans ses bras et transplana.

OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils arrivèrent devant un magnifique château aménagé en hospice pour personne âgée.

-Bonjour M. Cullen. Ca va lui faire plaisir de vous voir.

-Elle est dans sa chambre.

-Oui, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a mais depuis trois jours, elle ne mange rien et parle plus.

Drago prit la main de Ginny et poursuivit son chemin.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle t'appelle M Cullen.

Drago s'arrêta et fit face à Ginny.

-Ma mère est vivante. Quand elle a tué mon père et aidé l'ordre du Phoenix, elle a signé son arrêt de mort. Il y aura toujours des Mangemorts qui la rendront responsable de la fin du règne de Voldemort. Alors je l'ai fait placer dans cet institut. Ici personne ne la connaissait. Personne ne la jugeait. Pour la protéger, j'ai décidé de faire comme si elle était morte, je ne venais qu'une voir deux fois par an. Elle est heureuse ici, elle peut enfin se permettre de vivre.

Drago lui prit la main.

-Bonjour maman.

Quand elle le vit apparaître dans la chambre, Narcissa se mit à pleurer.

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Il l'enlaça.

-Non maman, je suis vivant.

-J'ai senti une douleur en moi, comme si j'avais perdu une part de moi-même.

-Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai découvert que j'avais une fille, c'est elle qui nous a quitté.

-Une fille ? Toi, un Malefoy.

-Et oui, tu vois l'amour peut faire des miracles.

-Et comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Alyssa. Alyssa Weasley.

-Weasley ?

Narcissa leva le regard et vit Ginny.

-Alors vous êtes ma belle fille.

-Pas encore, votre fils ne m'a pas fait sa déclaration.

-Et qu'est ce que tu attends ? Qu'elle trouve un autre homme ?

-Ca viendra en temps et en heure.

Ginny était reconnaissante envers Narcissa. Elle leur faisait oublier le drame qu'ils vivaient en ce moment.

Quand ils quittèrent la résidence moldu, Ginny alla se blottir dans les bras de Drago.

-Merci, merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

-J'avais besoin d'en parler. Même Pansy n'est pas au courant, je ne veux pas perdre ma mère, elle est ma seule famille.

-Ma famille m'attend, il faut que je retourne au Terrier.

Voyant que Drago ne répondait rien, elle ajouta :

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Je ne crois pas que tes frères acceptent ma présence.

-Ils savent qui tu es maintenant, ils savent qu'on partage la même douleur. Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Drago prit le visage de sa belle dans ses mains.

-Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, j'ai fait cette bêtise il y a sept ans, mais je ne recommencerais plus.

Ginny prit possession de ses lèvres.

-Ensemble ?

-Ensemble.

-Même pour manger chez ma mère ?

-Même pour faire face à tes frères.

Ginny l'embrassa furtivement.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir donné le sourire une dernière fois.

-On le retrouvera ce sourire, ça va être long, le chemin va être truffé d'embuche mais je le reverrais sur tes lèvres.

Drago l'embrassa à son tour. Ginny en profita pour transplaner.

-Merci, d'avoir évité l'arrivé en plein milieu de la cour.

-Je me doute que ça ne va pas être facile.

-Tu as besoin de moi en ce moment, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber même s'il me faut pour ça passer du temps avec... enfin tu vois.

-Merci.

Ginny prit sa main et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le Terrier. Molly les attendait sur le perron. Elle ne leur dit rien, les embrassa simplement avant de les laisser entrer.

-Je vous ai fait un rôti avec des pommes de terre.

Ginny lui sourit, c'était le plat préféré de sa fille.

-Où sont les gars ?

-Derrière la maison, ils voulaient faire une partie de Quidditch. Allez les rejoindre.

-On va les attendre, proposa-t-elle. On va t'aider à mettre la table.

Ginny s'attelait à la tache quand les fils arrivèrent. Chacun enlaça sa sœur et serra la main de Drago, excepté Ron.

-A table !

Ginny installa Drago à ses cotés, juste en face de Ron. Alors que tout le monde mangeait et parlait de tout sauf de la défunte fillette, Drago ne toucha pas à son assiette.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

Drago ne répondit rien. Ron, qui comprit tout d'un coup ce qui le perturbait, se leva et coucha le portrait d'Alyssa qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et commença à gouter au succulent repas sans vraiment avoir d'appétit.

Une fois la tarte à la mélasse avalée, tout le monde s'éclipsa.

-Vous voulez dormir à la maison ?

Ginny regarda le jeune homme, celui-ci resta stoïque.

-Je ne pense pas. On n'a pas encore fait de projets pour la soirée. On ne sait pas encore si on va la passer ensemble.

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule cette nuit ma chérie, surtout dans ton appartement. Je te connais, tu vas passer la nuit à pleurer dans sa chambre.

-J'ai mal maman, expliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Drago, qui voyait la situation s'envenimer alors que Molly voulait le meilleur pour sa fille, enlaça Ginny.

-On pourrait passer la nuit ici ? Je serais très intéressé de découvrir ta chambre de jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit.

-Je vais aller préparer votre chambre, expliqua Molly avant de monter.

-C'est pas la peine d'avoir pitié de moi.

Drago l'enlaça.

-C'est pas de la pitié. Je t'aime Ginny, je ne veux plus qu'on soit seul mais avant de parler du futur, j'aimerais que tu dormes. Tiens Hermione m'a donné ça, dit il en sortant une fiole de sa poche.

-Et toi ?

-Elle m'en a donné une autre.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

-Voilà, dit-elle comme une petite fille obéissante.

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se mit à rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Des fois, quand je m'endormais sur le canapé, papa, Bill ou Charly me couchait en me portant comme ça.

-Ce sont donc des bons souvenirs.

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle avait déjà sombré dans un profond sommeil.

-La chambre est prête, annonça Molly. Elle dort ?

-Oui, je l'ai convaincue de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

-Tu as bien fait. Tu devrais en prendre une toi aussi.

-Non merci. J'aurai plutôt envie de boire une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

-L'alcool ne résout rien, sermonna-t-elle.

-Je sais.

Il se mit à rigoler.

-On dirait ma mère… sauf qu'elle ne m'a jamais sermonné.

-Je suis juste ta belle mère.

-Où est sa chambre ? demanda-t-il en montrant Ginny dormant dans ses bras.

-Suis-moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Ginny se réveilla, elle trouva à regret son lit vide. Elle décida de quitter la chambre et trouva sa mère dans la cuisine.

-Déjà aux fourneaux ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Oui, j'avais besoin de m'occuper. Il y a une fête au village, ils ne seront pas contre ces mets.

Ginny s'installa à table.

-Il est dans la cour, il y a passé la nuit.

La jeune femme se leva et quitta la maison.

-Bonjour !

Drago lui tendit les bras et Ginny s'installa. Le jeune homme la protégea d'une couverture

-Merci.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui mais tu m'as manqué au réveil.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-A quel sujet ? Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-De nous. On pourrait peut être vivre ensemble ?

-Au manoir, avec Pansy ?

-Je pense qu'on doit vivre chacun de son coté. Mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas, je payerai son loyer.

-Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de voir sa chambre pleine de jouet.

-Pansy l'a vidée. Je lui ai demandé de ne garder que la poupée de chiffon.

-Tu as pensé à tout.

Drago l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front.

-Alors ?

-On va voir. Je n'arrive pas à faire de projet en ce moment.

-Moi j'ai besoin d'en faire, s'expliqua Drago. De me projeter, de m'imaginer heureux… et je ne l'imagine pas sans toi.

Ginny se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Je crois que je t'aime, avoua Ginny.

-Tu verras, un jour, tu en seras certaine, murmura Drago avant de l'embrasser.

OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dix années avaient passé depuis qu'Alyssa Weasley Malefoy était décédée. Après cet évènement, la famille Weasley s'était unifiée, se voyant une fois par mois.

Aujourd'hui, Ginny était tendue. Elle et son époux avaient une nouvelle importante à annoncer

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse ma fille ? demanda Molly en voyant sa fille rayonnante.

Elle la regarda afin de percer son secret.

-Une bonne nouvelle ?

Ginny sourit malicieusement.

-J'attend un enfant.

-Mais c'est magnifique, s'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant sa fille. Depuis combien de temps ?

-Sept mois.

-Sept mois ? Et tu nous le dis que maintenant.

-J'avais besoin d'assumer pour ma grossesse. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que cet enfant allait prendre la place d'Alyssa.

-Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? demanda la matriarche tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Elle proposa à sa fille de faire de même.

-Je vais avoir un fils. Un fils, pas une fille. Chacun aura donc sa place.

-Et comment l'a pris Drago ?

-C'est pour lui cet enfant. Il a appris que j'étais tombé enceinte il y a six ans et j'avais avorté. Je te déçois ?

-Parce que tu as avorté ? C'était ton choix et je peux le comprendre.

-Drago m'en a voulu quand il l'a appris il y a un an. On a même faillit se séparer à l'époque.

-Mais tout s'est arrangé et vous êtes heureux.

-C'est grâce à Narcissa, elle a sut trouver les mots. Tu sais Drago va la voir de plus en plus souvent.

-Ton mari est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

-Je le sais et encore plus que tu ne le crois. Il y a deux mois j'ai appris qu'après la mort d'Aly, Drago avait créé la fondation Lyss, destinée à financer les études d'enfants démunis.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas été surprise, j'ai eu l'impression de toujours le savoir.

A ce même moment, Drago arriva.

-Vous venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Molly.

-Tu lui as dit ? compris Drago. Tu avais promis !

-Juste à maman, j'en avais besoin.

Drago l'embrassa.

-Je comprends. Je vous aime, lui murmura-t-il tout en caressant son ventre arrondi.

-Allez viens maman, Drago va faire la plus belle preuve d'amitié à Ronald, c'est pas seulement notre second enfant…mais Drago veut que Ron soit le parrain.

-Tu sais qu'il a refusé toutes les propositions qu'on lui a faites.

-C'est pas pareil, cet enfant c'est le renouveau pour tout le monde.

-Soyez heureux.

-On le sera maman, on le sera… Alyssa y veille.


End file.
